Benutzer Diskussion:Tribble-Freund
--Tobi72 22:04, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Enterprise - Der preisgekrönte Welterfolg im Fernsehen Hi, Du meintest du hättest die Reihe vorliegen. stehen zufällig ISBN nummern dabei? oder Katalognummern? oder Barcodes? ich bitte dich das in die release vorlage zu schreiben. danke :) -- 21:08, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) wow, danke ^^ aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin verwirrter als vorher ^^ -- 18:43, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Episoden und Filme zitieren Hallo Tribble-Freund, bitte benutze für Verweise auf Episoden und Filme die Vorlage:EpLink und ihre Verwandten, und setze bitte nicht einfach normale Links! Also z.B. , , oder . Danke! Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 07:39, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, da habe ich mich wirklich vertan. Heute morgen war die MA sehr langsam und ist mehrfach „abgestürzt“, da bin ich wohl durcheinander gekommen oder habe falsch geklickt. Dich meinte ich nicht. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:58, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi Tribble-Freund Ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Könntest du mir bei meinem Wiki etwas helfen, Delta non-canon Wiki , ich weiss es ist ein Wiki ohne Canon , würde mich aber sehr über etwas unterstützung oder info oder Spekulation freuen. Dein Lt. Knust OOOOOH ich bin so ein Vollpfosten, wieso hab ich das vergessen, schäm, sorry vielmals, ich meinte das welches auf meiner User seite verlinkt ist, leider weiss ich nicht wie ich die anderen Wikis löschen kann. Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 03:07, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Erwähnte ich schonj , dass ich ein Totaler pfosten bin, sorry das war ein tippfehler, den ich nich wieder wegbekommen habe Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 16:36, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) links Waru hast du die liunks auf dem Artikel delta vega entfernt ? Interesse? ;) -- 09:58, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur erfolgreichen Wahl. --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:49, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Odo Mensch oder nicht Bevor du das alles wieder rückgängig machst, sollte man ggf eine Diskussion eröffnen. Zwar ist er ein Odo da ein mensch, aber ich würde die Bilder wegen der automatischen Zuordnung trotzdem unter Wechselbalg kategorieiseren. Außerdem haben wir den Artikel Odo auch ausschließlich als Wechselbalg kategorisiert und nicht als Wechselbalg und Mensch. Aber bevor du da was änderst, würde ich dich Bitten in Zukunft kurz in Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie deine Meinung kund zu tun. Sonst müssen wir das ggf. mehrfach ändern.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:03, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Zudem: Er ist nur kein Wechselbalg mehr, sondern ein Solid, die spezifische Rasse wird glaube ich gar nicht genannt, kann mich aber auch irren. -- 14:11, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: Ich hatte jetzt schon auf Tobis Diskussionsseite geantwortet, aber wenn sich jetzt mehrere Beteiligen mache ich hier weiter :: Bashir untersucht Odo, und sagt, dass er menschlich sei. Er könne ihm sogar seine Blutgruppe sagen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:15, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Es wird in der deutschen Synchronisation angegeben, dass er Mensch ist. Allerdings ist dies wieder die alte Geschichte Mensch - Humanoid, die sich komplett durch Star Trek zieht. Insofern müsste man in dem Fall Spezies am besten leer lassen. Und das mit dem falschen Zuordnen, bezog sich darauf, dass Odo dann als Mensch eingeordnet werden würde, wenn irgendwann einmal die Kategorie Odo selbst wegfallen würde.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:17, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, falls hier ein Übersetzungfehler vorliegt, wäre dies natürlich etwas anderes. Das kann ich im Augenblick nicht nachprüfen. Bist du dir da völlig sicher? Normalerweise ist es doch eher so, dass menschlich als Humanoid übersetzt wurde, ich kann mich an keinen anderen Fall erinnern, wo das umgekehrte passiert ist. :: Dein anderes Argument verstehe ich leider nicht ganz. Wieso sollte die Kategorie Odo irgendwann mal wegfallen? Und selbst wenn, wäre dies eher eines für mein Vorgehen. Denn Bilder eines Solid-Odo haben in der Kategorie Wechselbalg erst recht nichts verloren. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:23, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Also es kommt immer wieder vor,d ass das falsch gemacht wurde. So sagt Keiko O'Brien in der deutschen Übersetzung, in , dass sie über die Menschen reden wollen, die früher auf Bajor lebten. Das ist jedoch eine falsche Übersetzung. Und im Script zu „Das Urteil“ steht folgendes im Englischen Original: „I'm reading a heart, lungs, digestive system. It's as if he were human.“ „Ich erkenne ein Herz, Lungen, Verdauungssystem. Es ist so als wäre er ein Mensch.“ Alles was die Gründerin sagte ist, dass er nun Solid ist. Eventuell sollte man seine Spezies in dem Fall auch als „Solid“ und nicht als „Mensch“ angeben.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:32, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Dann wäre ja geklärt, dass Odo in dem Fall nur menschenähnlich ist, hatte nur noch die Aussage der Gründerin im Kopf. Ich hätte wenn auch vorgeschlagen, als Rasse Solid anzugeben. Notfalls auch mit Anführungszeichen sofern machbar, da Solid ja keine konkrete Rasse ist. Aber besser so, als die Angabe wegzulassen. -- 14:44, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: In Unter Verdacht wird in der deutschen Synchronfassung zwar tatsächlich der falsche Begriff Mensch verwendet, aber das hat nichts mit der Verwechslung Human/Humanoid zu tun. Wie in der Hintergrundinformationen steht, ist hier im Original von People die rede. :: Und du zitierst den englischen Dialog von Die Verurrteilung ja selber. Da steht Human, nicht Humanoid. Der englische Artikel zu Odo gibt ihn ebenfalls sowohl in der Infobox als auch in der Kategorie als Mensch an. :: Sorry, aber ich sehe wirklich nicht, wo du das Problem siehst. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:51, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Das ist eben genau Auslegungssache. „Es ist als wäre er Mensch.“ ist eine andere Aussage wie „Er ist Mensch.“ Die Aussage bezieht sich auf die Organe, die Odo hat, die andere humanoide aber auch haben. Die einzige sichere Aussage, die wir haben ist die der Gründerin, die sagt dass er Solid ist. Zudem wird in festgestellt, dass Odo noch morphogene Enzyme in sich trägt, die nur bei Wechselbälgern festgestellt werden können. Deshalb ist Mensch als solches schlichtweg falsch.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:21, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC)